


Венок

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон не прилетал, Кили и Фили родились в Эреборе, все жили и царствовали, кому сколько было отмеряно. Гномы участвовали в Войне Кольца, а потом наступил конец Третьей Эпохи, и волшебство стало покидать Средиземье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венок

Сухо щелкнуло по плечу то ли желудем, то ли сосновой шишкой. Тауриэль покосилась вниз, на жидкие придорожные кусты, над которыми то и дело возникали лохматые детские макушки. Свела тонкие брови, будто и вправду рассердилась. Конь, осыпаемый обидной лесной мелочевкой, забеспокоился, заплясал на месте, дергая ушами. Тронула поводья, резко обернулась в притворном гневе. Порыв ветра пришелся кстати — дунул, развеял бурый дорожный плащ, словно крылья летучей мыши. Не выдержали — дернули во все стороны с воплями и смехом:

\- Ведьма! Едет эльфийская ведьма!

Ну что ж, поиграем. Коротко свистнув, с места сорвалась в галоп, будто в погоню. Обогнув по широкой дуге малышню, оттесняя к Горе — как бы в лес не рванули со страху, ищи их потом с факелами до утра — склонившись к самой земле, подхватила одного, безнадежно отставшего за малостью лет, но визжащего громче многих. Двумя пальцами, словно кролика, держа за шкирку, легонько встряхнула, разворачивая к себе лицом. Малыш поджал руки и ноги, прижал подбородок к груди. Зажмурившись в ужасе, визжать перестал, только громко носом сопел, запыхавшись от быстрого бега. Осторожно качнула, дунула в лицо:

\- Эй, озорник. Как гостей обижать — так все вместе, а ответ держать оставили тебя одного?

\- Приоткрыл один глаз — сердится или шутит? - чужое взрослое лицо близко-близко. Глаза сияют. Зеленые, словно изумруды в дедовых сундуках. Внимательно смотрят. Смеются. Такая огромная... Прекрасная, как гора самоцветов.

\- Ну что, покатает тебя эльфийская ведьма? Дома будешь раньше других.

Сглотнув сухим горлом, молча кивнул.

Обернула в плащ, усадив впереди себя. Чуть тронув каблуками бока, наклонилась, шепнула что-то в острое нервное ухо — и полетели навстречу Горе быстрее ветра. Словно снежная лавина, сходящая с самых верхних отрогов весной — обманчиво-мягкая, гибельная для всего, оказавшегося на ее пути. Словно водопад у Дейла — мощный, разбивающий неподъемные камни на дне русла матери-реки.

Быстро добрались. Вперед всех, как и обещала. Основной отряд эльфов еще только-только выступал из-под темных нависающих над дорогою крон, а к ним уже бежали, потешно перебирая короткими ногами, от стен и от ворот гномы. Темноволосая женщина, невысокая, грузная, как вся их смешная порода, стояла чуть в стороне на пригорке и внимательно смотрела из-под руки на эльфийку.

\- Мама, мама! - малыш, узнав, завозился, выпутываясь из плаща, потянул к ней руки, подпрыгивая от нетерпения в седле.

Женщина, охнув, изо всех сил заспешила навстречу, путаясь в тяжелой юбке и некрасиво переваливаясь с боку на бок. Подбежала, совсем запыхавшись, приняла на руки сына, немедленно спрятавшегося за ее спину. Забормотала что-то, за сбитым дыханием не разобрать — то ли благодарность, то ли извинения, то ли сердитое что.

Эльфийка молча склонила голову, сказала без улыбки:

\- Не стоит. Дети есть дети. Передай кому следует — посольство короля Трандуила прибудет сегодня к вечеру. Как было условлено, наши владыки будут говорить меж собой, - и добавила, разворачивая коня и вдруг подмигнув выглядывающему из-за пышного подола мальчишке. - Скорее подрастай, малыш. Могучим воином будешь, как весь ваш древний и славный род.

И унеслась к своим. Только пыль над дорогой, замерев, висела золотистым столбом, сквозь который устроившийся на руках матери маленький гном, положивший подбородок на ее широкое плечо, еще долго пытался разглядеть дивную всадницу.

* * *

\- Эй, Кили! Ты все еще возишься? Давай помогу, - ввалившийся в комнату брат живо оценил результаты его собственных стараний и принялся собирать под заколку непослушные темные пряди на затылке. - Хоть бы косы уж... все, молчу, молчу, - получив локтем под ребра, закончил, смеясь. - Готово. Идем скорее. Все уже собрались. Нехорошо, когда тебя одного ждет высокое эльфийское посольство.

\- И вовсе я не один, а с тобой, - фыркнул Кили, на ходу застегивая пояс и первым устремляясь к двери. - Идем. Хоть поглядим на эльфов. Давно что-то не было их в наших местах.

* * *

Праздник в разгаре. Кили сидит рядом с братом, благоразумно ускользнув подальше от сурового дядюшкиного взора. Вышло зато близко к воинам-эльфам, ну, да не беда, они не так уж плохи оказались, как столько мерещилось всем. А начальник дворцовой стражи, хоть и девка, так и вовсе фору даст любому гному. Ну, не любому, конечно. Но некоторым. Немногим. Тем, кто похуже других. Но уж точно не Кили. Сегодня, как из луков на стрельбище затеяли похваляться, так он ничуть не хуже ее оказался. Только верхами с ней мериться не стал. Не дело это для почтенного гнома — извернувшись в седле, чуть не падая наземь, на всем скаку по соломенным оркам стрелять. Он их по-другому одолеет, когда его время придет.

А она все смеялась не обидно, да качала головой. То ли удивлялась, то ли одобряла. Разве их разберешь?

Вот и сейчас — сидит напротив, зыркает глазищами зелеными. И вновь улыбается. Красивая. Рыжая только уж совершенно невозможно. Волосы словно медь, текут по плечам, поблескивая в факельном свете. Все они себя цветами в этот вечер решили украсить. Даже воины. Даже она. Ну, правильно — пир, большой праздник. Договорились гномы о союзе с их владыкой против всего того отродья, что вновь собирается на востоке. Жить бы — да радоваться: труду своему, богатству, могуществу и славе подгорного королевства. Да вот не выходит. Пока не дают.

Пора расходиться. Перебравших заботливые товарищи провожают до дому. Тех, кто совсем недвижим — оставляют лежать в проходах между лавками, приходить в себя, когда смогут.

Кили с братом встают и, допивая последний кубок, среди шумной толпы молодых гномов идут к выходу. Проходя мимо поднимающихся из-за столов эльфов, он вдруг выскальзывает из-под заботливо придерживающей руки Фили и, чуть шатнувшись, отвешивает почти изящный поклон в сторону эльфийки:

\- Приветствую тебя, дева-воительница, почтившая наш скромный праздник своим высоким присутствием, коим я... которое мне..., - заплетясь в сложностях собственной речи, под хохот товарищей, начинает выпрямляться, как чувствует вдруг — что-то на голову опустилось. Легкое-легкое. Не рука. Озадаченно трогает — вроде листья какие-то. А сверху доносится в ответ:

\- И тебе я благодарна, могучий и доблестный воин. За радушный прием, за добрые слова. Прими же от меня этот скромный дар, в знак уважения и признания твоего воинского искусства, которое ты сегодня всем нам явил, сравнявшись мастерством с лучшими эльфийскими лучниками, и порою их превзойдя.

Распрямился под оглушительный хохот, весь красный, как простывшая заготовка в кузнице. Стащил с головы венок из цветов — белые с желтыми серединками, круглые, словно колесо от повозки без обода, одни спицы в разные стороны торчат, да голубые наперстки, какие женщины на палец указательный надевают, когда шьют, только с зубчиками. Несколько мгновений очумело смотрел на стиснутые в руке цветы, затем сунул венок за пазуху и, не глядя по сторонам, расталкивая локтями чуть не падающих от смеха, утирающих слезы и отчаянно лупящих себя по коленям гномов, мимо ухмыляющегося брата, мимо бесстрастно улыбающейся эльфийки, ринулся вон из зала.

«Вот же рыжая ведьма... Подарила подарочка... Опозорила на всю Гору...»

* * *

Шли годы. Зло множилось, наползая со всех сторон, и никто из земных владык уже был не в силах сохранить мир и покой в своих землях. Настало время для последнего союза тех, кому были дороги свет и красота мира, созданного Айнур. Во всех уголках Средиземья армии гномов, эльфов и людей готовились к последней решающей битве, ибо враг был повсюду, а вера в победу была крепка не во всех сердцах. Кто-то дрогнул, кто-то усомнился. Кто-то выбирал, к кому примкнуть, дожидаясь, пока судьба назначит победителя.

Но только не гномы Эребора. Король-под-Горой повелел собрать всех, кто мог сражаться, и в союзе с воинами Дейла и эльфами Лихолесья, почти поглощенного мраком, готовился выступить в последний поход. Связь между тремя королевствами была крепка как никогда. Высокие посольства навещали дружественные столицы, и наследники подгорного владыки стали частыми гостями в царстве короля Трандуила.

\- Ну, кажется, мы ничего не забыли, - Тауриэль отложила последний свиток и откинулась на спинку кресла, на мгновенье прикрыв глаза рукой. - Обсудили всё, что могли. Остались последние сборы. Через неделю выступаем. Вы завтра домой?

Кили, по-прежнему сосредоточенно глядя в расстеленную на столе огромную карту Средиземья, молча кивнул. Затем выпрямился, сильно сжал переносицу пальцами. Тряхнув головой, сказал:

\- Да, завтра уходим. У нас все готово давно.

Бросил взгляд на эльфийку, в очередной раз поразившись извечному, изначальному чуду Творца. Десятки лет прошли с их последней встречи, а она ведь не изменилась ничуть. Та же рыжая медь течет по плечам, так же гибок стан и лучатся изумрудами глаза. Да и к нему самому время пока благосклонно: лишь шире стали плечи, крепче спина. Теперь он не какой-нибудь мальчишка, а самый настоящий гном: с окладистой бородой, заплетенной в косу, да и волосы, еле тронутые по вискам сединой, давно научился убирать как подобает. И руки бугрятся мышцами так, что пришлось оставить любимую забаву юности. Не напасешься теперь на него луков, когда, в горячке боя, ломаются они как спички в его мощных ладонях. И ума, говорят, изрядно прибавилось — недаром король-под-Горой все чаще и чаще отправляет его наравне с братом послами к соседям. Уж на такие глупые шутки, как на том давнем пиру, он теперь точно не горазд. А эта, надо ж, додумалась — венок подарила при всех...

Вспомнив, лишь усмехнулся, да покачал головой. Поймав вопросительный взгляд, встал, подошел к дальнему столу, откинул крышку высокого ларца. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:

\- Тауриэль, я привез тебе подарок. Ты меня так сильно рассердила тогда... ну, в прошлый раз... у нас, в Эреборе. А потом я решил — с чего бы мне злиться? И... вот. Я сделал это сам. Для тебя. Примешь?

С этими словами он подошел к изумленной эльфийке и протянул ей букет. Из искусно ограненных и отшлифованных самоцветов, нанизанных на золотую проволоку, были собраны дивные цветы. Круглые — с лепестками из сияющих рубинов и алмазными серединками. И темно-лиловые аметистовые колокольчики, внутри которых покачивались тоненькие золотые тычинки. Резные зубчатые листья сделаны из малахита и зеленой бирюзы. Букет вышел небольшой — с ладонь. Тяжелый, каким и должен быть подлинный камень.

Тауриэль осторожно взяла подарок, подняла на Кили глаза.

\- Колокольчики лиловые. И ромашки... Мои любимые. Почему же они у тебя красные, гном?

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Мне подумалось — так будет красивее. Я не помню, как выглядели те, что ты мне... ну, настоящие. Тебе не нравится? Что, плохо вышло? - он с беспокойством взглянул ей в лицо.

\- Нравится, - тихо ответила эльфийка и, поднеся букет к глазам, прищурилась, глядя сквозь него на пламя свечей. Разноцветные искры вспыхнули на гранях, побежали во все стороны, преломляя неяркий свет. Мягко засияло золото. Даже непрозрачный малахит с бирюзой засветились таинственным внутренним теплом — так тонки были резные пластины. - Спасибо. Это очень красиво. Очень.

\- Но ты все равно красивее, - Кили неловко улыбнулся и сразу же повернулся к ней спиной, смешался и замолчал. Вернулся к столу, принялся деловито собирать бумаги. Откашлявшись, продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. - Ну, прощай, Тауриэль. Надеюсь, еще свидимся когда-нибудь.

Поклонился и вышел, тихонько притворив за собой дверь.

* * *

Она лежала в траве и смотрела в рассветное небо на гаснущие звезды. Закрыв глаза, слушала тихую мелодию, доносящуюся из под нависающих над поляной крон. Шелестели деревья, стоявшие в этом лесу, кажется, от начала времен, беззвучно роняя последние листья. Осень была еще далеко, но ее лес облетал, устилая землю мягкой листвой. Скоро он заснет, как заснул далекий Лориэн, лишившийся волшебного присутствия своих древних владык, ушедших за Море, чтобы обрести предначертанную им судьбу.

Тауриэль открыла глаза. Закатное солнце золотило далекие верхушки, чуть покачивающиеся на ветру. Лес пустел, с каждым прожитым годом становясь все тише, все печальнее. Сколько их было, этих лет? Кто их считал? К чему? Время эльфов ушло. Давно отгремели великие битвы последней эпохи, где для них еще было место. А теперь величие дивного народа в прошлом, и в этих землях их ждет только неугасающая печаль и одиночество.

Тауриэль поднялась, в последний раз глянула в темное ночное небо, медленно двинулась вверх вдоль русла ручья, пересекающего ее любимую поляну, где она проводила столько времени. Взойдя на холм, возвышавшийся над округой, посмотрела поверх крон деревьев за край леса, туда, где в свете луны тускло блестели снега на вершине Одинокой Горы.

Там, среди подгорного народа, живет один, не такой, как все. Забавный, смешливый. Любит из лука стрелять. Даже с ней как-то пытался тягаться. Сейчас, наверное, он сильно изменился. Узнает ли она его? 

Вернувшись к себе, достала из шкатулки самоцветный букет. Вздохнула, в который раз подумав, что не стоило, наверное, всюду возить его с собой. Каменным цветам здорово досталось: золотая проволока местами погнулась, кое-где не хватало камней. Да и вся первоначальная форма изменилась до неузнаваемости — букет теперь, скорее, напоминал цветы, уложенные когда-то между листов книги, чтобы поскорее засохли и, не теряя формы, хранились много лет. Такие вещи не созданы, чтобы возить их в дорожных мешках да переметных сумах, пряча иногда под доспехом на груди, когда уж совсем не знаешь, где следующим утром откроешь глаза.

«Спрошу — может, починит. Если вспомнит меня».

* * *

Уже подъезжая к горе, она вдруг свернула с дороги и, бросив поводья, позволила лошади брести наугад. Взяв сильно вправо от главных врат Эребора, туда, где тропинка начинала забираться все выше и выше, спешилась и дальше стала подниматься пешком. Куда и зачем — сама сказать не могла. К полудню выбралась на небольшое плоскогорье, с которого открывался вид на ближний Дэйл и дальний Ясный Лес, как звался теперь ее дом. Поднявшись еще выше, оказалась на широком скальном уступе. В конце, у самой скалы, увидела гнома, стоявшего к ней спиной. Решив не пугать, нарочно толкнула ногой камень, который, покатившись, увлек за собой целую россыпь камешков поменьше. Гном обернулся. Он был довольно молод, темноволос. Кос не плел, предпочтя собрать длинные пряди заколкой на затылке. Опешив от неожиданности, спросил довольно резко, почти враждебно:

\- Ты кто? Ты что здесь ищешь?

\- Я — Тауриэль из Эрин Ласгален. Здесь в Эреборе, у меня живет … друг, - эльфийка запнулась, не зная, как лучше назвать того гнома. - Я хотела его повидать.

\- Друг? А как зовут твоего друга? Может, я знаю его? - гном по-прежнему недоверчиво смотрел на незваную гостью.

\- Уверена, что так. Это Кили, младший племянник государя Торина, Короля-под-Горой.

Гном сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и лишь покачал головой.

\- Давно же ты не приходила проведать своего друга. Да, конечно, я его знаю. Это мой дед. Он лежит здесь, - гном указал рукой в сторону, где чуть поодаль, Тауриэль увидела возвышающуюся над каменным полом площадки могильную плиту из темно-серого гранита.

Эльфийка молча шагнула вперед. Руны кертара, глубоко врезанные в камень, вились в центре полированной поверхности. По бокам плита была богата украшена резьбой. Среди прихотливых изогнутых линий, тайный смысл которых был ясен лишь тем, кому это знание было предназначено, у подножья, почти в самом низу, в четкую геометрию узора вплетались ромашки и колокольчики.

Она не стала читать надпись. Не поворачиваясь, тихо спросила:

\- Давно он погиб?

\- Погиб? - удивленно переспросил молодой гном. - Он не погиб. Дед прожил очень, очень долгую жизнь. Когда он умер, ему было триста двадцать семь лет. Он пережил своего старшего брата, а его наследники...

\- Да-да, спасибо. Я знаю.

Гном умолк, смутившись, бросая на гостью удивленные взгляды. Только что видеть хотела того, кто умер чуть не сотню лет назад, а теперь она, видите ли, сама все знает...

Тауриэль моргнула, сбрасывая слезы с ресниц. Как быстро пробежало время. Его время. Время их всех...

Внизу, в Дэйле, мерно принялся бить большой колокол на городской башне. Вскоре к нему присоединились звуки других, поменьше. Праздник? Ярмарка? У правителя родился сын? Что их всех еще там заботит и радует...

Эльфийка вынула из-за пазухи самоцветный букет. Гном, увидев интересную вещицу, подошел поближе, наклонил голову, разглядывая. Затем нерешительно протянул руку:

\- Можно я посмотрю?

Тауриэль вложила каменные цветы в широкую ладонь. Он принялся озабоченно разглядывать игрушку, дивясь на работу давнего мастера. Затем сказал:

\- Я могу поправить, если хочешь. Хороший мастер делал, жаль, если сгинет такая работа. Здесь несложно. Нужно только камни взамен выпавших подобрать. Красивые цветы. И ты... ты тоже красивая.

Гном улыбнулся, насмешливо глядя на нее снизу вверх блестящими карими глазами. Спросил, покачивая цветы на руке:

\- Ну, так что? Согласна? - явно обрадовавшись ее молчаливому кивку, деловито продолжил. - Приходи тогда через месяц. И... просто так приходи. Когда захочешь. Я часто бываю здесь. Дед любил это место. Говорил, отсюда многое видно. И похоронить себя велел здесь, - прищурившись, гном посмотрел в сторону дальнего леса. - Придешь?

\- Приду, - Тауриэль вновь кивнула, быстро присев на корточки, на миг прижала ладони к каменным ромашкам и колокольчикам. 

Затем, опершись на протянутую крепкую руку, стала медленно спускаться в долину.


End file.
